Alfin Reise Arnor
|seiyuu = Satomi Satou |voiceactor = Cassandra Morris |birthDate = S.1189 |gender = Female |occupation = Imperial princess Student |affilliation = * Erebonia * St. Astraia Girls' School |relatives = * Eugent III (father) * Priscilla (mother) * Olivert (half-brother) * Cedric (twin brother) |nationality = Erebonian |weapon = Orbal Staff |orbment = Fire, Mirage |image =Alfin Reise Arnor (Sen III).png|CS3 Alfin Reise Arnor (Sen II).jpg|CS2 |SlashType = D |ThrustType = C |PierceType = D |StrikeType = C}}Alfin Reise Arnor (アルフィン・ライゼ・アルノール), also known as one of Erebonia's greatest treasures ( の ), is the Princess of Erebonia and the twin sister of Crown Prince Cedric. Background She attends St. Astraia Girls' School, where she became friends with Elise Schwarzer. During the Erebonian Civil War, Alfin joined Class VII on the Courageous to express the imperial family's support. Anxieties After the Erebonian Civil War, Alfin graduated into the high school of St. Astraia Girls' School but is burdened by anxiety over the sudden change of her twin brother Cedric, and the cold way her older brother Olivert and the Vander Family are being treated. Because of this discomfort, she postponed her debut into high society for another year to find a suitable partner for her entrance. Alfin is still beloved by the Erebonian populace and even gains support from the inhabitants of annexed territories. Personality Alfin is a mischievous, angelic, young maiden who owns a truly kind heart. She is kind and caring towards everyone that she meets and cares deeply about her country and the issues brought about by its social divisions. She is also not afraid to publicly scold people on their behavior and over the course of the Civil War, becomes more resolved and determined to stop it. Alfin can also be a bit mischievous and precocious in her own right as she loves teasing Elise Schwarzer on her crush on her older brother, Rean and likes pulling pranks. It is also implied that she has a crush on Rean, but she will put Elise's feelings above her own. She also has a preference for 'boys love' novels. Alfin gets along with her older brother, Olivert who has a similar personality to her and dotes on her brother, Cedric. She also deeply cares about her parents. After the Civil War, Alfin begins to develop growing concerns and anxieties not only about the changes in Cedric's personality, but Olivert and the Vander family's treatment at Giliath's hands and for the fate of her country which has become more isolated due to the annexations of North Ambria and Crossbell. History Character Notes Gameplay Weapons Crafts Brave Order Gallery Alfin Reise Arnor - Detail Opening (Sen).png Alfin Reise Arnor (Sen).jpg|Sen Alfin Reise Arnor Initial Design - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Concept art Alfin Reise Arnor S-Craft (Sen II).png|S-Craft Alfin Reise Arnor - Menu Bust (Sen II).png|Menu bust Alfin Reise Arnor - Concept Art (Sen II).jpg|Concept art Alfin Reise Arnor - Bust (Sen III).png|Portrait Alfin_Reise_Arnor_-_Initial_Proposal_(Sen_III).png|Initial proposal Alfin Reise Arnor - Fine-tuning Sketches (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Alfin - Screenshot (Sen III).jpg|A promotional screenshot of Alfin with Elise and Olivier. Alfin - Screenshot (Sen III) 02.jpg|A promotional screenshot of Alfin with Elise. Alfin Reise Arnor (Sen III).png Alfin Reise Arnor - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg |Pre-production screenshot Alfin Reise Arnor - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg |Pre-production screenshot Alfin Reise Arnor - Screenshot 3 (Sen IV).jpg |Pre-production screenshot Trivia * Reise means "journey" in German. * Alfin's bonding trophy in is titled "National Treasure". * Alfin's bonding trophy in is titled "The Royal We". de:Alfin Reise Arnor Category:Characters Category:Imperial Family Category:St. Astraia Girls' School Category:Trails of Cold Steel Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters